1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to an overclocking module, a computer system and a method for overclocking the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional computer system, a clock generator is usually disposed on a motherboard. The clock generator is used for providing different clocks for a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, other chips with different functions and buses on the motherboard. When a manufacturer sets the clock frequency used in the motherboard, considering the stability of the productions, the manufacturer sets a tolerance to a certain extent for the clock frequency. Therefore, users may perform the called overclocking to make the computer system operate normally under a higher processing speed.
In a conventional technology, the overclocking for a computer system is often completed manually. However, the overclocking is completed through adjusting the frequency, shutting down and rebooting the computer, and determining whether the computer can operate normally repeatedly, which is time-consuming. Performing these highly repeated and time-consuming actions manually are rather uneconomic.